


Shut Up & Listen To What I Say

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fun Ghoul uses she/her pronouns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Panic Attacks, Selective Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honeyed Execution, Honeybee, Exo, whatever you know her as; did not sign up for nearly being murdered by a fellow spy by the name of Party Poison. Nor did she sign up for being kidnapped and held with them. Now she has to find out who kidnapped them, what he wants, and how Fun Ghoul is the spawn of this evil bastard.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. What is Happening to Us?

Honeyed Execution; spy, killjoy, impossible to be romanced, and  _ anxious _ . She flattens her skirt nervously, not trying to attract attention to herself. She goes to get a drink when-

“What do you know about Madame Director and BLI?” A redhead asks, holding her at knifepoint.

“Woah there, Cherry Bomb. I’m a spy too. Didn’t know there were others here though,” Bee says simply, shrugging out of the redhead’s grip. 

“Party Poison, he/they,” Poison says awkwardly, raising their hand for Bee to shake.

“Honeyed Execution, she/her; I go by Bee,” Bee replies, shaking their hand. She offers Party a drink, who politely declines. 

“So, are you here with anyone else?” Bee asks.

“N- Well, yeah, but xe’s not a spy,” Party says simply. Bee raises an eyebrow.

“Pray tell, my dear,” Bee replies, genuinely interested in what their excuse is.

“Um… Xe’s my girlfriend,” Party says nervously.

“Ah, really? Introduce me then,” Bee replies earnestly.

“Alright, sure,” Party replies. She follows them over to said girlfriend.

“Fun Ghoul, this is Honeyed Execution, or Bee; Bee, this is Ghoul,” Party introduces.

“Hey,” Bee replies, her voice well, honeyed. Ghoul waves, focused on something in xer hands. 

“We should probably get going, there’s no information here,” Poison says all of a sudden. Bee nods. 

“Alright, I’ll catch up,” Ghoul replies.

“I’m going to head back with a friend.” Bee and Poison nod, heading out. All of a sudden, after walking down the street for about forty-five minutes, Bee feels a sharp pain in her back as her vision goes white.

-

Bee wakes up to the sound of high-pitched screaming. She attempts to get up to help, but is pulled back by shackles, earning a yelp. She freezes, staring around in terror. A man walks up to her, caressing her cheek. She tries to bite him, earning a hard slap across the face.

“You will obey me, or neither you nor your friend will make it out alive,” He says. She glances past him and sees Party, tied up and not wearing a shirt.  _ Oh hell _ . Her breathing falters, and she quietly nods.

“Please don’t hurt them. Especially not like  _ that _ ,” Bee asks quietly.

“Fine. I won’t,” He replies, grabbing Poison and throwing them at her. Bee winces, seeing cuts all over their back. She moves in front of them protectively upon hearing footsteps, but confusion washes over her upon seeing someone else.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Bee asks defensively.

“Exo? ‘S that you?” A familiar voice asks.

“Ghoul? Holy hell, thank the Witch,” Bee says, relieved. 

“Please help, there’s cuts all over Party, and he needs a damn shirt,” Bee pleads. Ghoul nods and walks back up the stairs. Stupid dark basement. She hears a quiet whimper, and Poison stirs behind her.

“No- please stop moving,” Bee asks nervously. Poison complies.  _ Complies _ .  _ Hell no. Party Poison doesn’t comply. He’s the face of the damn killjoys. _ She grits her teeth, and rips the sleeve of her shirt off, using it to carefully tend their wounds. Poison sits there in utter silence. 

“ _ They were already traumatized similarly to begin with,”  _ Bee realizes. She sighs.

“Party? Are you okay? You weren’t hurt  _ too  _ badly, were you?” Bee asks. Poison slowly shakes their head. 

“Okay, that’s good. That’s very good,” Bee replies, a small wobble in her voice; which she hopes Poison didn’t catch. Ghoul dashes down the stairs of the basement, holding a shirt, bandages and general first aid, and a small bit of food and water. Bee notices her pink bracelet.  _ She/her, good to know _ . 

“Uh- here, f- food, water, bandaids, a sh- shirt,” Ghoul says, her voice trembling. 

“I’m so sorry, m- my family-” Ghoul starts.

“Calm the hell down, Ghoul. It’s okay, I’m not upset with you. If anything, I’d take you out on a date. And I don’t date,” Bee says firmly, a small amount of amusement brushing her voice. 

“Your face is bruised,” Ghoul notes. Bee nods, getting to work on her friend. About fifteen minutes full of stifled yelps and cries, tears, and general misery and pain later, Ghoul and Bee finish caring for Poison. Bee and them a shirt.

“T- thanks,” Party trembles. Bee sighs and glances toward Ghoul who’s curled into a ball but still sitting upright, a small whimper escaping her lips. Bee sits there awkwardly. But then.. Then he comes back. Poison stifles a scream, and Bee and Ghoul jump in front of them. 

“Oh, my dears. I don’t want them. I want  _ her _ ,” He says, pointing at Bee. She freezes. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on hurting you like I did to them,” He condescends. Ghoul looks at her nervously. Bee sighs and stands. 

“Yes, Master.”


	2. "Child, Take a Nap"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee traumatizing Exo is fun!
> 
> TW: Abuse, beating, asphyxiation.

“Yes, Master.”

  
  


_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Exo counts and counts, being driven mad by the clock. She’s locked in a cell, dark and alone. 

“Hello, dear,” Her abuser says, opening the door. She flinches at the sound of the door opening. He picks her up and throws her into the wall, a _hot_ knife in his hands. He jabs it into her side, and Exo exudes a scream. He rips it out, which hurts so much more. She screams again, turning to sobs. He pushes her hair out of her face again. 

“My name is Fallacy Romance,” He says. She grunts. He slams her into the wall again. She falls, and he repeatedly kicks her in the wound. He grabs her by her hair and shoves her face-first into a bowl of water. He pulls her up and she gasps, coughing out a _lot_ of water. She falls over onto the concrete again. He laughs. 

“Pathetic, you’ve barely started,” He says condescendingly. She looks up, and she sees _red_. She gets up, grabs the knife and runs at him, slicing his side. He angrily picks her up by the throat and throws her. She blacks out on impact.

-

Exo wakes up in the basement next to Party, who has new wounds, mainly a couple bruises. She notices his neck though. Her breathing sharpens. _He tried to strangle him_ , she realizes. Poison stirs, likely upon hearing her moving and hitched breathing. He sits up and turns to her.

“Exo? Are you okay? We fixed up your wound with bandages and such,” He asks, and she sighs. 

“Um, I’m sore, but more or less doing okay,” She replies, a quick “ow” afterwards. 

“That’s good. The wound was more or less cauterized on impact, but the skin ripped up when he pulled out the knife,” Poison explains. Ghoul walks down the stairs, and exudes a loud sigh of relief. 

“Thank goodness she’s okay. I was pretty worried,” She says, handing her a bottle of water. Exo chugs the water and sighs.

“Thank you, this is a godsend,” Exo says happily. Ghoul smiles and turns to Poison.

“Hon, are you okay?” She asks, concerned.

“Fine. It’s just bruises,” He replies, his smile unwavering. She nods. Exo lets out a small whimper.

“Exo? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ghoul asks, fussing with her bandages. She shakes her head.

“Hurts. Bad,” She answers. Ghoul nods.

“The painkillers wore off,” She says knowingly. Exo sighs loudly. Poison glances at Bee sympathetically. Bee makes a face that screams “Don’t sympathize me but also I’d like platonic affection”, and Ghoul laughs. 

“Oh child, take a damn nap,” Poison says dramatically.

“Gladly,” Bee replies, sinking down onto the pillow provided.


	3. Saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exo and Party are screwed. Like, really screwed. They need out of here, but Exo is mentally unstable.
> 
> TW: Implied rape, mental instability, drugging, general abuse, trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not romanticizing this in any way, shape, or form. I am simply doing this project to experiment with a darker writing style. Do not assume i find this "cute" or "hot". Thanks, have a nice day :)

Bee wakes up to the sound of screaming. Again. She gets up, and opens the door silently. She sees… Oh  _ shit _ . She closes the door and kicks Ghoul awake. 

“Ghoul, give me your raygun. NOW,” Bee whisper-yells. Ghoul hands it to her nervously. Bee runs and swings the door open.

“Get off of them. Now,” Bee says firmly. Fallacy laughs.

“No, I don’t think I will,” He says amusedly. Poison is choking, and she knows the next few moments are  _ crucial _ . She shoots Fallacy in the leg, drags Poison from out from underneath him. She glares upon him, pure rage filling her body. She grins, grabbing a knife.  _ Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. _ She looks at the bloodied body. Bee starts laughing hysterically, falls, and breaks down sobbing. Someone runs up behind her, holding a knife to her throat. 

“Do it,” Exo says, grinning.

“Lilith, no. You’re unstable,” Poison says. Bee freezes at the name.

“How do you know my name?” Exo growls. The knife starts digging into her throat. Exo gulps. Something starts hurting, and her vision goes white. 

“No. No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening,” Exo says, trying not to cry, scream, et cetera. 

“You’ve been quite annoying, Honeybee,” Fallacy says, stepping over her. Bee can’t stop her tears from streaming down her face now; and he has the audacity to laugh. 

“You love me, don’t you?” He asks. She freezes.  _ Does… does she? No? Shit. She doesn’t know anymore. Yes. Yes she does. He is all she wants. NO. _

“What did you do to me,” Exo asks angrily. Fallacy shakes his head.

“No one is coming for you or your little friend,” He sneers.

“What did you do to Poison? I swear on everything, if you touched them again-” Exo is cut off by Fallacy.

“I didn’t touch them. Yet. You don’t have much time to make a decision, though. Either you beat them and after let me beat you, or I do it, and I’ll chain you and make you watch,” He explains. Her breathing is hitched and shaky, and she doesn’t know what to do.

“I- I’l- I’ll d- do i- it,” Exo chokes out.

“Good girl. Bring my baby in here,” He says. Party’s thrown in the room. He’s dazed as hell, and Exo makes a face. 

“Get to work, Babygirl,” He says. She realizes they’re both on some sort of platform. Good. She lifts Poison up, a knife to their throat.

“Jump, Poison. It’s the only way we’ll be safe,” Exo whispers in their ear. She backs away from their face enough to see them nod. She mock-kicks them, and sees him fall off. She turns to Fallacy, who is red in the face, and she jumps. 

-

“Exo, wake up. Please? Destroya, please be okay, Kid,” She hears a voice above her head. She scrunches her face. Too much light… She opens her eyes. She’s in a… A hospital. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream. She thrashes around the bed.

“LILITH! STOP!” Poison yells, in a wheelchair next to her. How long had she been in a coma? What happened? She stops, but continues shaking. 

_ “What happened?”  _ She signs. A blond kid on the other side of Poison lights up.

“You were kidnapped by a ‘killjoy’ named Fallacy Romance. He pumped a bunch of toxins into you. You did the right thing jumping off with Poison. He pumped a toxin he made called ‘Saccharine’ into you. Wasn’t good, it’s a neurotoxin, and the after-effects may last a while,” He replies.

_ “You speak sign language?” _ Exo signs. 

“Yeah. I’m selectively mute, and Poison’s mostly deaf,” He replies casually. Exo nods. A doctor injects something into her arm, and she starts to panic, but she can’t fight because she’s asleep in seconds.


	4. i trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologize for this chapter to Joey. I'm sorry... :')
> 
> TW: same as the last chapter

When Lilith wakes up again, she feels nauseated as-

“Lilith? Are you okay?” Poison asks.

“Yeah. But how did you learn my name?”She asks. 

“Uhm.”

-

“Get up, Babygirl,” A familiar voice commands. Lilith looks up. She screams, sobs, et cetera. She’s in complete hysterics. Poison glances at her sympathetically. They look tired. They’re curled around themself, and it hits her what happened.

“You monster,” Lilith spits with more venom than ever before. Fallacy caresses her cheek, and for a second she leans into it.  _ No. No. No. No. No. _ Her body screams at her to hurt him.  _ Kill yourself. _ She stops. The thoughts are back.

“What’s wrong, dear?” He asks. Poison freezes at the simple sentence.  _ He did NOT _ . Lilith glowers at Fallacy.

“I hate you, your mind games, your abuse, your drugs,” Lilith spits.

“Oh, but you  _ don’t _ , Love,” He says. The shackles on her wrists are digging into her skin, and she welcomes the pain. She pulls harder. A punch to the face, the metallic taste of blood. Hysterical laughing; is it hers? She can’t fucking tell anymore. A needle in her neck. She can’t move. Fallacy on top of her. She moves just enough to sink her teeth as hard as she can into his wrist. More blood. Poison looks at her, horrified.  _ Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monst- _

“Lilith. Get up,” Poison says. She barely manages to sit up, before coughing out some creepy black liquid.

“Tha- That can’t be good,” Lilith croaks. Poison looks at her, the slightest bit of annoyance in their face.

“You’re kidding, right?” He replies, bewildered. 

“Duh,” Lilith replies quietly. She slowly pulls herself to her feet, making sure not to fall over.

“Don’t accidentally kill yourself,” Poison says, earning an eyeroll from Lilith. Poison’s going through a book for some reason.

“Wha-” Lilith starts.

“Shhh. Your voice is messed up from screaming, why mess it up more?” They reason. 

_ “What are you reading?” _ Lilith signs.

_ “It has a map in it, but it’s hidden so as to be inconspicuous,”  _ Poison signs back. She nods. 

“I trust you.”


	5. The Liberation of a Fourteen-Year-Old Killjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom? Or maybe not? Are they going to be okay? Lilith's delirious, and Party's having difficulty.
> 
> TW: Violence
> 
> This chapter is to make up to Joey. I apologize for the last chapter :/

“I found it. We’re getting out of here,” Poison says happily. Lilith smiles, but then three people are in the room with them. Poison freezes.

“I- guys?” He says in disbelief. They lift him up into a hug, and Poison breaks down sobbing. A few moments later, Poison pulls away, albeit reluctantly.

“This is Honeyed Execution, Exo, Bee, or Lilith,” He introduces her to their friends, supporting most of her weight so she doesn’t fall.

“She’s in critical condition, and she might not be able to walk the whole way,” He warns. 

“We’ll carry her out if we need to, but there’s no way we’re leaving a literal child to fend for herself,” Ghoul responds simply. Lilith sways, so Poison moves to compensate, but he’s swaying a bit too, so he’s extra careful. 

“Are you sure you can compensate for her weight?” Kobra asks nervously. 

“Yeah. She barely weighs anything, and she would panic if it was anyone else. Her trust in people has been destroyed,” Poison says, a twinge of sadness to his voice.

“Wow, that’s terrible,” A tall curly-haired girl says.

“Oh. Jet Star, by the by,” she says, glancing towards Exo. Exo waves weakly, but she feels her eyes closing despite how much she tries.

“Damnit. She’s slipping out of consciousness,” Poison says, picking her up instead.

“Why did you pick me up?” Exo murmurs. 

“You’re barely awake. I know you’re not gonna die if you pass out, but if this continues for too long, you could,” Poison replies sternly.

“Fine,” Exo says, dragging out the word.

“Well great. We have a less-injured Poison and a completely delirious from pain and drugs Lilith. Amazing circumstances,” Kobra says sarcastically. Lilith, still in her delusions, flips Kobra off. He rolls his eyes.

“See?” He says, exasperated. Lilith giggles. 

“We’re not leaving her. Let’s go,” Jet says firmly. Ghoul unscrews the panel on the vent, and she helps Lilith up into the vent first so she can crawl through, then Jet, Poison, Kobra, and finally herself. About ten minutes later, they all arrive on the other side.

“Lilith isn’t gonna be able to go much longer. She’s white as a sheet,” Poison says nervously.

“I’ll be fine. We’re all gonna get out of here,” Jet says.

“Poggers,” Lilith says, completely out of it. Ghoul laughs.

“Exactly, Lilith. Poggers,” Ghoul replies. Lilith makes a face that’s literally the same as “:D’, and Poison laughs this time.

“Cherri’s coming with a car. We’re gonna be out of here soon,” Ghoul says, hugging Poison tightly. 

“This is crazy. I thought I was gonna die,” Poison says, sniffing a bit.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll get better, Lilith… Lilith’s a tough case, but she’ll pull through it. She’s still conscious, which is extremely impressive,” Ghoul reassures. 

“Yay,” Lilith says, leaned on a wall. An old truck pulls up to the building. Poison sighs happily, getting Lilith into the trunk. All of a sudden, Fallacy walks out.

“You thought you could escape me?” He condescends. Ghoul grits her teeth, pointing her raygun. 

“Poison, get in the car. Now,” She says firmly. Poison nods and hops in the back next to the Girl.

“Hey Girlie,” Poison says sweetly, patting her head.

“Party?” She asks, stirring.

“It’s me,” Poison says, hugging her close.

“I thought you died! But who’s the scary girl in the back?” She asks enthusiastically. 

“My friend Lilith. You can call her Bee or Exo,” Poison explains. Jet and Ghoul throw themselves in the trunk.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Poison snaps worriedly.

“Alright. We’re going,” Cherri replies.

-

A few hours later, the killjoys arrive at the Underground, then Poison and Lilith are rushed to the ER on gurneys. Another few hours, mental illness diagnosis for Poison, and they’re covered in bandages.

“They have complex PTSD, panic disorder, social anxiety, and they have a strong chance of selective mutism,” The doctor says to Jet. She sighs.

“Will they be okay?”

“Yes, with time,” The doctor replies. 

“And Lilith?” She asks.

“Based on what Poison told us that she confided in them about, she likely has OCD, complex PTSD, panic disorder, social anxiety, and is definitely a selective mute. She’s also deaf,” The doctor says. 

“She’s in worse mental condition I’m guessing?” Jet asks.

“Actually, yes. Her OCD is severe and it led to a lot of panic attacks,” The doctor replies.

“Thank you,” Jet says. The doctor smiles and nods. 

“We liberated a lil’ ‘joy,” Kobra says proudly.

“Poggers!” Ghoul exclaims excitedly.

“Poggers,” Girlie replies, bewildered. A few minutes later, Lilith stumbles through the door.

“Lilith? What are you doing here?” Jet asks, confused.

“The doctor said I can be in here. Where’s Party?” Lilith answers.

“He’s in therapy,” Ghoul replies sweetly.

“Oh.” Lilith looks down.

“This- this is all my fault,” She chokes.

“No, no it’s not. Fallacy got in your head. This is his fault, not yours,” Jet replies firmly. 

“Guys, go. I need to talk to Lilith,” She says, turning to her allies. Ghoul nods, picking up the Girl. 

“Lilith, sit down. You’re gonna overwork yourself, which in Ghoul and your language, is not poggers,” Jet says gently. Lilith sits in a chair carefully, trying not to hurt herself.

“I need to explain something to you.”


	6. Leave Your Past in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the title from "A New Day's Coming" by Frank Iero, Future Violents.
> 
> Happy trails! This is the end of part one of this series :)

It’s been a couple of years since Fallacy Romance kidnapped both Lilith and Poison, and the two of them have grown quite close. To the point that Lilith let Poison drag her to a party in clothes of their choosing.

“I- I- I can’t wear this,” Lilith stammers. Poison opens their mouth to question, but it hits them.

“I’m so sorry. What was I thinking, I-” Poison reels.

“Look. It’s okay. Just get a new outfit, okay?” Lilith says gently. Poison takes a deep breath.

“Alright. I’ll get you something else, Toxic Cure,” Poison says, grinning and skipping off. Poison looks through the inventory of clothes in their store, and grabs a black leather jacket, a neon green button-down, some fishnet tights, and a black vinyl pinafore dress. He skips back into the room and hands Cure her dress.

“Here Toxi, is this good? It matches your mismatched Docs,” Poison bounces.

“It’s a cute outfit. I like it,” Lilith says, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. She quickly ties her shoes and a black and white tie, grabs Poison by the arm, and drags them outside.

“Here, helmet. We’re taking my bike,” Cure says, flashing a grin.

“Damn, you’ve got some sharp teeth, Cure,” Poison remarks. 

“I’ll tell you all about it at the party, Party.”


End file.
